


Follow the Rules or Get the boot!

by DrCrowCrestwork



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boot Worship, Dominant Ishimaru, Dry Humping, Grinding, Hina and Hiro are there for half a scene, M/M, Mean Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Pain Kink, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Shame kink, Smut, Taka swears once, Uniform Kink, boot kink, ishimondo - Freeform, submissive Owada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCrowCrestwork/pseuds/DrCrowCrestwork
Summary: Kiyotaka Ishimaru has had just about enough of Mondo Owada’s undisciplined lifestyle, but his tipping point is reached when his uniform and shoes get completely ruined by Mondo’s recklessness! Mondo must be punished for this! >:(edit: TYSM FOR THE 1000 READS OMG IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY KNOWING PPL LIKE MY STUFF!! :D
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Follow the Rules or Get the boot!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cleaned Until They Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362231) by [EffervescentAlabastor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffervescentAlabastor/pseuds/EffervescentAlabastor). 
  * Inspired by [Black Leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506760) by [GauntletKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/pseuds/GauntletKnight). 



> This is my first fic in a while and my first true fic on AO3! Sorry if I’m a bit rusty... :/  
> this was inspired by EffervescentAlabastor’s fic Cleaned Until they Shine, and GauntletKnight’s fic Black Leather! Check em both out they’re real swell!  
> I have a piece of taka fan art I made and posted to my Ig @wherewearewild since I also wanted to post this on Wattpad and not use someone else’s art. I’m really happy w how it turned out if you could check it out! :)  
> Ok have a fun ride!

Every night, at precisely 7:30, Kiyotaka Ishimaru shined his shoes. He had done so ever since he was given them as a gift from his father at a very young age. Having spent hours with his father buffing away at the porous leather until it resembled a spotless mirror, Taka’s shoes were a symbol of his pride. His dedication to perfection. His room was another visionary masterpiece of squared away notebooks, pencils, pristinely folded and ironed clothes, and most importantly to this story, multiple cans of shoe polish. 

His tall leather boots not only symbolized his life long goal, but his connection with his father, one of the only people he cared most about. 

As Taka marched proudly down the hall, doing his routine checks to ensure his classmates weren’t causing any trouble, his boots sparkled in the artificial light. As he walked by, a loud commotion from the dining hall caught his attention. Bangs and shouts ementated from the cracked doorway. Taka quickly changed course. He had barely put his hand on the door to push it open, before they slammed open, and a flustered Mondo crashed headfirst into Kiyotaka, splattering Hina’s bright red cherry drink; which Mondo has stolen and was currently running away with, all down Taka’s crisp white uniform, and his perfectly polished shoes. Taka let out a surprised yelp, freezing in place as he stared down at his ruined outfit. 

“Aw shit! Sorry man, didn’t see ya there.” Mondo sniggered, muffling a laugh at the shocked look on the hall monitor’s face. The two had been mortal enemies from the moment they met, so while this was unintentional on Mondo’s part, he still counted it a good outcome nonetheless. 

“You-..!” Taka sputtered, his face growing increasingly redder, spreading from the bridge of his nose, “you delinquent! This is specifically why you shouldn’t run in school!” Taka’s voice rose octaves above his normal loud tone the longer he talked. 

“I said I was sorry man, geez you really gotta blow things out of proportion.”

Mondo chortled, a smug grin plastered on his face. 

“You heathen, you abhorrent, troublesome, culpable unruly-..you... you...” 

Taka’s fists clenched by his side, turning his knuckles white as tears pricked the corner of his eyes, 

“You ASSHOLE!” 

Taka yelled furiously.

Mondo’s eyes widened in surprise, staring down at the fiery eyed hall monitor. Hiro and Hina froze in the doorway, looking from one to the other. “I’m uh… I’m gonna just go” Hiro muttered, quickly dipping back into the dining hall and dragging Hina along with him. 

Taka grabbed Mondo by the shirt collar with both hands, wrenching the shocked gang leader close to his face, 

“I have had enough of your errant behavior Mondo Owada, you will clean up every drop of this mess.” 

Mondo could feel the rage radiating off Taka as he spoke, it sent a shiver down his spine. 

“And you will start with my uniform.” Taka basically growled, turning on his heel and dragging the Biker gang leader down the hall by his shirt collar, his grip never loosening the whole trip. 

He practically threw Mondo into his room, letting the door slam behind them. 

“Look man i-“ 

“Sit.” 

Taka’s voice was sharp as a whip, cutting through the air crackling with confrontation. He gestured to the empty chair and said nothing else. 

Whatever snarky reply held in Mondo’s throat died instantly as Taka gave him a withering glare, his red eyes piercing Mondo’s lavender ones. The gang leader quickly dropped into the seat. 

Taka’s fingers worked swiftly to unbutton his soiled shirt, taking it off and neatly folding it. 

Mondo averted his gaze from Taka’s chest, taking precaution to not be caught ogling his muscular frame. 

He pulled out another shirt, identical to the one now stained with red soda. As he put it on, Taka slowly buttoned each golden button with careful nimble fingers. As if contemplating his next step, he methodically smoothed out his uniform, fixing the most minute of details before speaking again. 

“I will not tolerate this blatant disrespect any longer.” 

He closed the distance between them in a flash, grabbing Mondo’s face and harshly jerking it up to meet his fiery red gaze. 

“You may have gone your whole life exempt from the consequences of your actions, and think law and rules do not apply to you. But so long as I am here, Owada, you will get your due punishment. Do I make myself clear?” 

“Now you listen here ya little-“ 

Mondo started, a flash of anger overcoming his shock at Taka’s harsh words, beginning to stand up. Taka bristled, bringing his hand up and backhanding Mondo across his cheek, hard, before grabbing him by the jaw, forcing the taller man back into the seat. 

“NO YOU LISTEN HERE!” 

Taka grit his teeth, using a tone that he had never brought out before. It hurt his throat. 

“The only words I will tolerate hearing out of you are ‘yes sir’ and ‘no sir’. 

Do. I. make. myself. clear.” 

He spoke the last sentence slowly. It wasn’t a question anymore. 

Mondo opened his mouth to reply, trying to wrap his mind around the situation he had found himself in. 

“... yessir.” He mumbled quietly. 

  
  
  


Taka sat down curtly across from Mondo, crossing his arms across his chest, causing his medal to klink softly. His expression showed little sign of what dark thoughts were brewing in the back of his mind. 

Taka lifted one leg and brought it down with such force right between Mondo’s legs, he could feel the chair shudder underneath him. 

Mondo sat speechless, seeing his reflection shift on the surface of the knee high leather boot. 

Mondo opened his mouth to inquire more information, but the burn of the slap he had received still echoed in his mind. 

Taka scowled at Mondo’s silence, like an owner frustrated at a pet behaving poorly. 

“Clean them.” 

He snapped, his eyes trained heavily onto Mondo’s face. 

“With what?” Mondo asked quickly, immediately biting his tongue. Taka seemed to have forgotten his rule, merely replying in a monotonous tone, 

“Your tongue.” 

It was Mondo’s turn to be flustered. He coughed, his face beginning to flush a bright red. 

“Hell no!” Mondo sputtered, “are you fuckin’ crazy?!” He began to retort. 

Before he could even attempt to get up, the shoe in front of him rose with an astounding level of speed and flexibility, before coming down onto his head. 

The heel of his boot slammed down onto mondo’s pompadour, causing Mondo to bite on his words, literally. 

He fell off the chair, his face colliding with the floor. His mouth filled with the acidic tang of blood as his vision righted itself. 

Taka snarled, baring his teeth as Mondo slowly staggered up into a sitting position, his hand rubbing his now-sore head. 

“I do not much care for repeating myself. You will do as you're told for once in your life, you miserable waste of space.” 

Taka’s voice was quiet, concise and cold. 

He hadn’t moved from his spot in the chair, staring down at Mondo. 

He lifted the sparkling tip to Mondo’s lips. 

“Clean them. Now.” 

Taka cocked an eyebrow expectantly, 

The larger man hesitantly took the right boot in his hands, his own embarrassed expression staring back at him. 

“Yes… sir.” 

He testingly licked a long stripe along the side of the leather, feeling the strange smooth texture and the faint taste of cherry. He glanced up at Taka, seeing a small smirk hovering on the corner of his mouth, his eyes never leaving Mondo’s face. 

With a few more experimental licks, Mondo’s red hot embarrassment turned to shame, the only sound being his own quickening breath. 

“Good.” 

Taka muttered softly. 

Mondo felt a heavy lump settling deep in his stomach, a rolling curdling feeling. It writhed around inside his mind, curling its icy cold fingers into his brain. A deep sense of dread began to seep into his flesh. It spread from deep inside him, like a feverish heat. It caused his hands to shake, his breath to become uneasy, his pupils to dilate. It caused his skin to break out in gooseflesh while also being insatiably warm. 

He liked it. 

He enjoyed being slapped around, being told off... being punished. He felt a jolt at Taka’s word of praise. The slightest hint of pleasure danced in the tense atmosphere. 

He continued, slowly working his way across the entire shoe, his hands cradling Taka’s leg as if it was his only lifeline. His eye caught Taka’s every now and again as his face inched slowly up Taka’s leg. His expression had softened, warmed every so slightly. His leg shifted in Mondo’s grasp, Taka settled further into the chair, laid one hand on the arm rest, and the other propped up his head. As Mondo reached where Taka’s crisp white pants disappeared into the dark contrasted boots at the junction between his leg and his thigh, his whole body throbbed with that warm numb feeling. 

He glanced up at Taka, nearly all signs of previous anger had been replaced with a curious twinkle in his eye, and a soft muted stare. He was cupping the side of his face in one hand, his lips parted slightly and he was chewing absentmindedly on his fingernail. 

Mondo stared for a second longer at Taka’s expression before moving on to the left shoe. He bent down again, letting Taka shift his weight and lift up his heel. Mondo clutched the black sole and guided the second glistening boot up to his lips. 

He pressed his lips against the tip of the polished leather, lapping at it’s dark surface in between soft kisses. His heavy breathing had turned into a low moan that rumbled in the back of his throat, faint whimpers and hums fell from his mouth with each pass of his tongue. 

He slid his tingling body closer to Taka’s leg, holding onto his calf as he dared to go past the bridge of black to white, pressing soft kisses against Taka’s left knee as he nuzzled against the smooth black surface. 

He paused when Taka let out a quiet chuckle, red eyes meeting his lavender ones. 

“Are you enjoying yourself Mondo?” 

Taka’s tone was hushed, and his eyes were dark with an emotion Mondo had no recognition of. A hungry sort of stare. 

“..Yes sir.” He choked out, finding his voice after a second and swallowing thickly. 

Taka pulled his leg free of Mondo’s grasp, planting his heel firmly on Mondo’s shoulder and pushed him back until he sat firmly on his haunches. Mondo let out a soft whine before he had ever registered the breath. He stared up expectantly at Taka, his eyes begging for instruction, for contact. His hands fell limp in his lap. Taka’s eyes wandered over Mondo’s chest, picking apart each attribute the muscular man held; His pectorals clinging to his tank top, his jacket long since abandoned in his own room, His bulge straining against his pants, Before slowly dragging his gaze back up to lock with Mondo’s. 

He let his heel slowly fall from Mondo’s shoulder, dragging it down his chest and letting it settle against his crotch. He pressed down against the straining erection, watching in delight as Mondo shivered, his mouth opening in a soundless gasp.

“Look at you.” Taka sighed, grinding down his heel against Mondo’s bulge.

“Such a mess, getting all worked up over my boots.” Taka purred, rubbing the tip of his boot against the inside of Mondo’s thigh. “Do you like this? Do you like being punished?” 

His tone was full of genuine curiosity, watching Mondo’s expression with keen prying eyes. 

“Y-yes sir..”

Taka hummed in response, experimentally rubbing against Mondo’s erection. The shudders and soft moans he received in return answers his unasked questions. 

“Take those off.” Taka instructed, nudging Mondo’s leg. 

“Yes sir.” Mondo started, urgency in his voice, his knees cracking at the sudden movement as he struggled to tug off his belt and shrug off his pants. As soon as he had rid himself of the obstruction, he returned to his exact position, staring up at Taka in anticipation of his next instruction. 

Taka smiled warmly, leaning forward to take Mondo’s face in one hand, 

“Good boy” he muttered, stroking his thumb over the new bruise his knuckles had left. Mondo sighed into the touch, taking Taka’s hand in his own and kissing his palm, trailing his lips up his fingers as Taka took his hand away. 

Taka pressed the heel of his boot onto Mondo’s underwear, grinding against his cock. 

His hips snapped forward, as he cried out in surprise, biting his lip to suppress a moan. 

“I didn’t tell you, you could stop cleaning, did I?” 

Taka’s tone became cold again, his warm smile disappearing from his features. 

“Ghh- hah… “ He pressed his forehead against the laces, feeling the cold silver metal of the grommets* pressing against his face. 

“N-no sir…” mondo moaned out, shivering at Taka’s cold stare. 

He took the aglet* in his teeth, pulling at it to undo the tie. 

Mondo tilted his head down, flattening his tongue against the black leather, showering the vamp* of Taka’s boots and the leg attached with kisses. 

He rocked into Taka’s unruly pace, ducking his head down to lick long stripes down the shaft* of his boots. 

Taka reached down his free hand, threading his fingers through Mondo’s molded pompadour, tightening his grip and gave it an experimental tug, hearing Mondo suck in a breath through his teeth. Taka loosened his grip, letting his hand run through Mondo’s natural hair, dragging his nails lightly over the older boy’s scalp. Mondo’s kisses travelled father up Taka’s leg, pushing his face in-between Taka’s knees, kissing the inside of his thigh as he lazily looked up at Taka for approval. Taka smiled down at him, running his fingers through his disheveled hair and yanking on it, forcing his head up,

“Agh- fuck!!” 

Mondo cried out, whimpering softly as tears began to sting his eyes. Taka slid his hand down to caress Mondo’s cheek, the latter leaning into the touch, before receiving a quick and harsh backhanded slap. 

“Language.” 

Taka merely huffed, grinding down his heel harder. 

Mondo gasped for breath, managing to breathe out a quiet, “Yes sir” before burying his face in-between Taka’s calves, panting heavily. 

He could feel a knot building up in his abdomen, heavy laden, a squirming urge rising fast through his system. 

“...p-please.. mnhh.” he gasped quietly, his hips and arms beginning to shake out of exertion. 

“Hm?” Taka hummed, “what was that?” 

He pulled Mondo’s head up by his hair, leaning in closer. Mondo moaned softly, his eyes barely able to stay open. 

“Please.. sir.” 

“Please what, Owada.” 

“I.. t- sir, please, I’m gonna, I…” 

Mondo stuttered, humping sloppily against Taka’s boot, grasping at his pant leg, 

“Ngh… Ta-ka, I-Ishi, sir.. I- I’m- can I cum- please-“ he gasped, pressing a hot kiss against Taka’s thigh. 

Taka pulled Mondo closer, tilting his head up to stare into his eyes, “my my, you’ve been so good. Such a good boy, Mondo. Cum for me.” He ordered, grabbing Mondo by the back of the neck and tugging him into a kiss, their lips crashing against one another. Mondo’s body tensed as he moaned into Taka’s mouth, rutting uselessly against the rough black sole until he climaxed, clawing at his leg until he collapsed, his head falling into Taka’s lap and his body slumping heavily against Taka’s legs. 

Taka pat his head in a fond comforting manner, waiting until his breathing had leveled off. 

Post climax clarity hit Mondo like a truck. All the shame, embarrassment and dread that had been hiding behind his arousal doused the warm feeling that had been harboring in his loins. 

He felt stupid, he felt worthless. He felt weak. 

His breath hitched as tears began to well up. 

“Didja mean what you said? that..uhm… that I’m a waste of space?” 

Taka looked down, surprised. Mondo actively avoided eye contact, his lips quivering. Taka chuckled softly, leaning down and placing a quick kiss against Mondo’s temple,

“Of course not.” He started, “I let my anger get the better of me. Sure, you may have your moments of…” 

“Stupidity?” 

Mondo laughed dryly, before grimacing. Taka laughed lightly, patting Mondo’s head before continuing. 

“No, I was thinking more… stubbornness. You are passionate and stick to what you believe. I think you have a fantastic fighting spirit, and a drive for achievement… if you don’t let your temptations get the better of you.” 

Mondo glanced up at Taka, sniffling slightly. Taka brushed away a lingering tear. 

“Ya think so?” 

“Of course. I would never lie.” 

“Oh yeah? And what’d my temptations be?” 

“Well, breaking the rules of course!” 

Mondo laughed aloud, any sign of sadness whipped away by his bright smile and loud laughter. 

“I think you follow the rules too much Ishi.” 

“Hm, that may be, but at least I won’t get in trouble for it” 

They shared a jovial laugh, troubles blowing away like dust in the wind. In this moment, they could forget about the pain of their pasts, about the uncertainty of their future, about the killing game, about monokuma and about their classmates. At this moment, it was just the two of them. 

Taka was quiet for a moment, his eyes glossy, as if he was pondering something. 

“I’m not stupid, Mondo.” He suddenly muttered, causing the other to pause. 

“I see the way you look at me. That look in your eye. I may be socially inept, but I’m not blind.” 

Mondo ducked his head, sucking air through his teeth. His cheeks burned, glancing up at Taka. Taka’s expression was mellow, his head tilted to the side slightly, he studied Mondo’s face, furrowing his brow. 

“I..” mondo began, unsure of how to respond. 

“I like you, Taka. A lot.” He mumbled, turning his gaze back to Taka’s calm expression. 

“All of that work,” taka suddenly stood up, knocking Mondo off his lap. 

“All of that rule breaking, yelling, fighting and general havoc you cause.” He put his fists on his hips, taking a few steps away from Mondo, who sat on the floor, turning to watch him. 

“Pushing my buttons, challenging me. All to get my attention. Admittedly, not in the best way. Was it worth it?” He turned to look at Mondo over his shoulder, a mischievous smile on his lips. “Are you happy with the outcome Mondo?” He turned back, stepping close and bending down to Mondo’s height, taking his chin in his fingers, guiding his gaze up. 

“I… uh…” Mondo stuttered, their faces inches apart, his lips brushing the other. 

“Was it worth, to end up sitting on the floor in your underwear?” Taka laughed, 

Mondo sputtered, realizing the situation he was in. A bright blush crept up onto his cheeks, staring down at the state of his clothes. Before he had time to speak again, Taka had thrown his pants at his face, obscuring his view. 

“You might as well go wash up. Besides, You still need to get this stain out of my shirt.” 

Taka snickered, walking to the other side of the room to get his stained shirt. 

“Yeah… right. I remember.” 

He stood up, struggled to get his pants on, hobbling around until he righted himself. 

Taka ushered him over to the door, holding out the crisply folded uniform shirt. 

“Hurry back. I might just have another ‘punishment’ waiting for you if you don’t exceed my expectations.” 

He gave Mondo a wink and quick peck on the lips before smiling widely, and slamming the door in his face. 

“Wait i-“ 

Mondo stared at the door, the comically drawn image of Kiyotaka staring back. He sighed, shaking his head with a quiet huff of laughter, before he turned to head to the laundry room. 

What had he gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a mean taka fanfic. I love sweet and happy Ishimondo as much as the next guy but I was craving some angry sweet boy! I also couldn’t help but add in that sweet boy ending... I can’t help myself! They’re too precious!!!  
> If you liked this I would really appreciate some feedback! I love reading what you all think of my stories! <3~


End file.
